1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to underpants, and more particularly, to mens' underpants for wearing.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, mens' underpants do not prevent the wearer's scrotum from contacting the groin, which may cause an uncomfortable feeling or even trouble to the wearer.
Therefore, in the U.S. patent application. Ser. No. 09/307,068, U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,517, filed by the inventor of the present invention, mens' underpants are provided to cope with the aforementioned problem of conventional underpants. The mens' underpants of the prior art application include a front piece having a bottom edge, a rear piece having a bottom edge joined with the bottom edge of the front piece to form a bottom sewing line, and a pocket with an opening through the bottom sewing line where a pocket space is adapted to receive the wearer's scrotum.
By means of the pocket, the wearer's scrotum can be kept separate from the wearer's groin, thereby solving the aforementioned problem of groin discomfort. One drawback to the aforementioned mens' underpants, however, is that the wearer's phallus will still be confined between the front piece and the wearer's lower hypogastrium even though the wearer's scrotum has been received within the pocket. Therefore, the phallus is kept in contact with the skin on the wearer's lower hypogastrium. In wearing the underpants, this would then tend to create discomfort or even skin disease due to perspiration. As a result, there exists a need in the underpants, manufacturing industry for new mens' underpants that can help eliminate this drawback.